River
by zhangnisa
Summary: Ketika sungai menjadi tempat pembangkit kenangan..


RIVER

Cast :

Zhang Yixing as Lay

Kim Joonmyeon as Suho

Genre : Yaoi, Romaance, Drabble

Rate : T

Warning : Yaoi, alur amburadul, cerita basi, OOC

Disclaimer : Cerita ini milik saya, Lay dan Suho milik yang punya, Lay calon menantu emak sayaah hahahah….

Cek this out

Sungai Han…

Sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di kota Seoul,tempat inilah yang menjadi tempat favoritku untuk merenung. Sekedar menikmati riaknya yang terkadang tenang, atau tempat untuk merelaksasikan diri di kala letih. Memoriku melayang teringat peristiwa 2 tahun lalu .

**_Udara musim semi yang hangat menyambut kedatanganku ke Seoul. Kota dimana aku akan berusaha untuk meraih mimpiku. Sekeluar dari bandara, aku melangkahkan kakiku sekenanya. Hingga aku tiba di sebuah taman di pinggiran sungai. Indahnya tempat ini, sperti taman eden. Aku mendudukkan tubuhku di atas sebuah bangku panjang yang memang banyak terdapat di tempat itu. Menyegarkan mataku dengan melihat sekeliling. Ranselku yang lumayan berat kuletakkan begitu saja di dekat kakiku. Ah, rasanya perjalanan jauh dari Changsa, China sampai ke Korea yang melelahkan hilang begitu saja. Cukup lama aku menikmati pemandangan indah ini, hingga akhirnya aku tersadar untuk segera melanjutkan perjalananku menggapai mimpi._**

Senyumku mengembang,tempat ini selalu menyejukkan hatiku. Selama masa trainee yang melelahkan, aku selalu menyempatkan diri ke tempat ini. Untuk merecharge semangatku yang terkadang down.

**_Lelah selalu menderaku ketika latihan selesai. Bosan, jangan ditanyakan lagi. Hidupku terasaberjalan monoton. Bagaimana tidak? Latihan dimulai pukul 8 pagi dan berakhir pukul 10 malam. Tak ada waktu untuk sedikit menikmati indahnya bunga musim semi atau matahari musim panas. Satu – satunya waktu luangku adalah setelah latihan berakhir. Waktu singkat itu kuhabiskan dengan pergi ke Taman Sungai Han. Tubuhku amat lelah, belum lagi cacian trainerku yang terkadang amat menusuk hati. Tuhan, rasanya aku tidak kuat, namun jika teringat perjuangan ibuku yang ada di China serta teman – teman seperjuanganku, hatiku mulai menguat. Dan di tempat ini, semangatku kembali bangkit._**

Tempat ini merupakan surga, lihat saja pasangan muda – mudi itu, saling memadu kasih. Entah itu pasangan normal maupun tidak normal. Mereka tampak sangat bahagia, tak sadar senyumku semakin lebar terkembang. Memori indah itu terbayang di pikiranku.

**_Senja di Sungai Han selalu indah. Lihat saja semburat lembayung yang terhampar di atas air itu. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Tatapanku terhenti ketika menatap sepasang muda mudi yang tengah memadu kasih. Romantic memang, merajut asmara dalam bayangan senja. Aku menutup mataku, mencoba merasakan hangatnya matahari sebelum terbenam. Indera penciumanku dapat membaui manisnya harum bunga lili dan juga mawar. Baunya dekat sekali dengan hidungku. Aku membuka mataku dan fualaa….. sesosok pria berdiri tegak di hadapanku, tangannya menggenggam setangkai mawar biru yang berada tepat di depan hidungku._**

**"_Saranghae Lay- ah " katanya pelan, dengan senyum malaikat yang tersampir di bibirnya, juga eyesmilenya yang indah. Tanganku meraih tangkai mawar biru itu. Menyesap harumnya._**

**" _Nado saranghae Suho Hyung " bisikku. Disinilah kami memulai cerita abnormal kami._**

Aku selalu tersenyum jika mengingat kenangan itu. Hari ini, dua tahun lalu Suho hyung menyatakan perasaannya padaku, adalah hari paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Meski banyak yang mencibir hubungan kami – karena kami sesame jenis – namun kami tak peduli. Dan tempat ini selalu menjadi saksi perjalanan cinta kami, ketika kami kelelahan setelah debut, ketika kami bertengkar dan saling mendiamkan satu sama lain, hingga ketika kami merayakan kemenangan pertama kami.

" Kau melamun lagi baby " suara itu, suara lembut milik Suho hyung menyapaku. Membuat mataku berpindah focus menatap wajah angelnya.

" Sedikit hyung " jawabku. Suho hyung terkekeh pelan, memamerkan eyesmilenya.

" Apa yang kau lamunkan?" tanyanya seraya duduk di sampingku, aku segera menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya, nyaman.

" Kita "

Dapat kurasakan senyum Suho hyung terkembang. Meski lelah, jika sudah berdua begini maka kami bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua disini. Hanya duduk diam, saling menautkan jemari, tak perlu ada kata yang terlontar, karena lewat jemari kami bisa menyalurkan perasaan kami yang tak dapat dilukiskan dengan kalimat indah manapun.

Senja turun seperti biasanya. Namun tetap saja indah di mataku. Lihatlah surai lembayungnya menyapu permukaan air sungai seperti selendang peri.

" Mari pulang, Sehun pasti kelaparan menunggu masakanmu " ajak Suho hyung. Aku terkekeh pelan, maknae itu sudah seperti anak kami. Dalam rengkuhan Suho hyung, aku beranjak meninggalkan Sungai Han, aku berjanji akan kembali lagi, dengan kenangan indah lannya.

Fin


End file.
